Guts
Summary Guts '''fell from his dead mother's womb while she was hanging on a corpse-covered tree on a battlefield. Mercenaries led by a man called Gambino find him, and Gambino adopts him. He was then trained as a mercenary at a very young age, having no time for a normal childhood. Guts was heavily abused and escapes after killing Gambino in self-defense. He then becomes a mercenary on his own for some time. Fate unites Guts with the charasmatic and deadly Griffith. Leading the mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk, Griffith uses Guts to help end the One Hundred Year War. Driven ever further by a lust for status and power, Griffith uses a powerful magical artifact called a behelit to sacrifice the Band of the Hawks during the Eclipse, becoming Femto, a powerful demon and leader of God Hand. Guts is rescued by the Skull Knight and wanders the land bent on revenge, hunting down and slaying Apostles of God Hand with an immensely heavy sword known as the Dragonslayer. Eventually he gets his hands on the Berserker Armor which makes him immune to physical pain and causes him to surpass his subconscious limits, yet overexerts and further injures him if worn for too long, eventually driving him into a blind berserker rage, attacking friend and foe alike. Power and Stats '''Tier: 9-C(as Raid Leader) 9-A(as Black Swordsman) 8-B(as Berserker) Name: Guts Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human. Half physical/Half astral after Eclipse. Powers and Abilities: '''Master level warrior as Raid Leader. Supernatural speed, strength, stamina, and endurance as the Black Swordsman. Also able to detect evil spirits and demons with the '''Brand, and can harm or kill demons, ghosts, immortal beings, and astral beings. Further enhanced power with the Berserk Armor, but for only so long before the armor will destroy him. Can use the Berserk armor better and for much longer with the help of Schierke(a witch he meets). Destructive Capacity: Wall Level before Eclipse. Building Level after Eclipse. Large Building Level+ with Berserk Armor. Speed: Peak Human/Superhuman Attack Speed '''as Raid Leader. Sub-Sonic/Sub-Sonic+ Attack Speed/Sonic Reaction Speed as Black Swordsman. Sub-Sonic+-Transonic Attack Speed/'possibly' Hypersonic Reaction Speed as Berserker. '''Durability: Peak Human Level(as Raid Leader) Wall/Tree Level(as Black Swordsman) Small Building Level(as Berserker) Stamina: '''Very high peak human as the Raid Leader to low super human as the Black Swordsman. No feelings of fatigue with the Berserk Armor(will eventually succumb to blood loss and injuries if badly wounded). '''Range: Close to medium range. Standard Equipment: ''' Dragonslayer- A massive sword about seven feet in total length. Originally created to slay a dragon but was too heavy for any man to wield. Guts is able to wield it with superhuman speed even though it weighs more than he does. It has gained the ability to destroy astral beings(spirits, ghosts, demons); after killing over a thousand demons. It exists, like Guts, in the spiritual world and physical world simultaneously. Prosthetic Arm- After Guts cuts off his own hand and forearm during the Eclipse Rickert makes hims a prosthetic arm with a magnet on the palm of the hand for gripping a sword. Guts also uses it to block attacks, break his opponents swords, and smash their faces. Arm Cannon- Part of the prosthetic arm, the metal hand is lowered to reveal a one-shot cannon that uses gunpowder and is highly effective at close range. It is later upgraded to include a flamethrower option. Repeater Crossbow- An attachment for the prosthetic arm. It was created by Godo and modified for Guts by Rickert. Uses a crank to fire a volley of bolts from a large magazine mounted on top of the arm. Effective against multiple weaker opponents. Knives- Taught by Judeau how to use the throwing knives. Expert marksmanship. Also some regular knives. Berserker Armor- Allows the wearer to ignore pain and the natural subconscious blocks that protect a person from injury by preventing them from using their full strength(under normal circumstances a person uses about 20-30 percent). The armor can bind wounds, and reinforce broken bones and dislocated joints by piercing the flesh with metal barbs and spikes. Using it for too long will cause an uncontrollable "blind" berserker rage wherein the wearer of the armor will attack anyone in sight regardless of who they are. The last person to wear the armor didn't stop fighting until all the blood was drained from his body. Prolonged use can also cause mental decay and instability and the loss of some senses(which may strengthen the inner beast). It is much more durable than regular armor but not indestructible, however it can "heal", or magically repair itself. The young witch girl, Schierke, has learned to help Guts keep himself under control while wearing the Berserker Armor for longer periods of time, and has brought him back after succumbing to the Inner Beast. While she is helping(piggybacking), Guts is in a more controlled but less powerful state. The prosthetic arm is fully articulate, functioning like a real one, when the armor is worn, and does not require the trigger mechanism to fire the cannon. Having a wolf-like appearance when worn by Guts(due to the "hell hound" inner beast), the jaw and teeth of the armor can move in order to bite and tear as an attack when in the full berserker state. Mini-bombs- They are small and stick to surfaces with tiny spikes. Conventional but very powerful for their size. '''Intelligence: Above average. Expert tactician. Weaknesses: The brand attracts demons to attack Guts every night, but also allows him to be aware of their presence. When the brand is altered he is no longer swarmed by low level demons but he is also no longer aware of weaker demons, only strong ones. Wearing the Berserker Armor for too long without Schierke causes a blind berserker rage and will eventually kill Guts. Guts will often disregard his own safety in order to attack his opponent. Feats: Strength- As Raid Leader is strong enough to wield a sword weighing approximately 30 pounds(three times weight of large zweihander) with one hand. As Black Swordsman is strong enough to toss this large apostle, wield a sword weighing more than he does with one hand, and do this. Holds back and pushes the mast of a large sailing ship while wearing the Berserker Armor. Speed- The Black Swordsman moves way too fast for these soldiers to hit, blocks these attacks that are said to be faster than the eye can see, looks like a small black tornado while fighting, and crosses right in front of someone but they are not sure that anything passed by. Guts with the Berserker Armor and Serpico with the Sylph cloak dodge a lightning attack. Here is an example of speed and agility with the Berserker Armor. Too fast to see. Durability- The Black Swordsman gets swarmed, so he jumps into a wall of flames. Here, he falls from a great height while already wounded, hitting trees on the ways down. After having his body broken and a great deal of blood loss he appeared dead, but was able to stand and said "If you want to stop me . . You got to smash my head or take out my heart. . Just like you. . .", and then proceeded to defeat his adversary. He also takes this attack from Mozgus before defeating him. With the Berserker Armor he can ignore pain, and continue to fight with broken bones and twisted limbs. Key: Notable Victories: Nightmare(Soul Calibur is not the only thing that can destroy Soul Edge). Wolverine (Guts wins at least 2 or 3 of the 4 rounds, possibly knocking out Wolverine for a win, or killing him with the Dragonslayer because it damages the soul, however he might have to strike the heart or brain to kill, and striking the brain might be impossible with the Dragonslayer). Captain America. (Black Swordsman probably, Berserker almost for sure.) Conan (Conan is very stealthy and crafty but Guts wins a straight up fight). Notable Losses: High Level Clare(Claymore). Clare's speed at the end of the Manga is massively higher than anything Guts has shown. Kratos with all power-ups. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 8 Category:Berserk Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors